


Bloodstream

by Knightotlaughingtree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex baby, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Shameless Smut, its going to get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightotlaughingtree/pseuds/Knightotlaughingtree
Summary: Here is my submission for the Jonerys Fanfic Drive (for @northernlights37)-------Jon and Dany have only just gotten to Winterfell, but they find that the Night King is much closer than anticipated, and news from Dany makes Jon rethink his battle strategy.p.s. listen to Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran while reading this. Especially when Jon and Dany are ever alone ;)





	Bloodstream

Jon

The Army of the Dead was upon them quicker than Jon could have anticipated. He and Daenerys had only just reached Winterfell a few days passed, and plans for the looming war had only begun to take shape. People from all corners of the North were arriving every day to take shelter inside the walls of Winterfell, and their defenses had been built up some while he was away, but when the war horn blew, and Jon reached the top of the battlements, he knew it would not be enough. Ser Davos was beside him, as always, and they exchanged a grim look. Bran had warned them that they had broken through the wall, after raising Daenerys' dragon Viserion, and were getting close, but they had thought there would be more time. Jon took a deep breath before handing out orders to those around him. As the ragtag army of Wildlings, Northerners, Dothraki, Unsullied, and a few others picked up along the way gathered outside the walls, Jon searched the busy courtyard for his family. Sansa was wheeling Bran out of the great hall, with Arya, Brienne and the Hound by their side. So many people were scrabbling through the yard, he had to weave through the crowd to reach them. Jon tried to hide the trepidation he was feeling, but it must have been plain on his face, for Arya only had to study him for a moment before she nodded. "Where do you need me, Jon?" she asked. 

He looked to his younger siblings, and to the two makeshift Knights who followed them. "I need you here with Sansa and Bran. You as well Brienne. If the dead make it passed the gates, I need you to defend them and make sure they make it out of here. Take them to the Godswood, so Bran can keep a lookout with his ravens. Sandor, I will need you with me, of you are up for another fight…" 

The Hound looked to the Stark girls then back to him and only mumbled in agreement. From behind him, he could hear his name being called. 

"Jon… what is it? What's happened?" Daenerys was almost running to him, as her advisors and Queensguard tried to keep up. Behind her, Tyrion, Jorah, Varys, and Missandei were breathless and somber. Jon met her, taking her wrists in his hands and pulling her closer. The smell of her washed over him. This was the closest they had been since arriving in Winterfell, though they had not been hiding the feelings shared towards each other, they had not thought it wise to proclaim their relationship with the Great War looming. At this moment, however, he did not feel the need to hide. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms, hold her, kiss her, but there was not enough time. "The Night King is here. We are preparing to march out to face him." 

"March out? I thought the plan was to fight from inside the walls of Winterfell?" She was right, that had always been the plan. 

"With the influx of people we have had from all around the North seeking shelter, we do not have enough time to get everyone inside our defenses if they would even all fit. There is also the added danger of Viserion, who could roast us all within the walls as Aegon did to King Harren at Harrenhal. It would be safer to march our forces out passed The Winter Town before they get too close." He looked to Ser Jorah and Tyrion, who nodded in agreement. 

"… I thought we would have more time. I… I need to speak with you before you ride out." Tears started to well in her round violet eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips, though it did not touch her eyes. Jon stammered, not knowing what could be so important at a time like this. What would bring such a reaction from the fierce Dragon Queen? Before he could answer, Bran called out from behind him. 

"Jon. Listen to her. It is important." He looked back to Dany, whose hands he had been holding, and then towards the Broken Tower looming behind her. He knew it would be fairly deserted at a time like this, so he grasped her hand tighter and led her towards it. When they found an area where they could be alone, he turned around quickly, pulling her towards him. He dropped her hands and reached for her face, pulling her into a kiss. When their lips met, she gasped from the surprise, but quickly snaked her hands under his cloak, pulling their bodies closer as she deepened the kiss. They stayed there, lips locked and bodies entwined for what must have been only a minute, but felt like no time at all, until Jon felt something wet on his thumb. He broke away then, still holding her face, inspecting it. Her cheeks were flushed, and out of her left eye, a single small tear had slipped through and down the apple of her cheek. 

"Dany, what is it? What's wrong?" He tried searching her eyes for the answer while wiping the tear away with the ball of his thumb. 

She smiled again, and this time, the smile reached up towards her eyes, making the tear hiding behind her lashes shimmer. "I'm sorry, I only just found out, and I didn't want to have to spring this on you like this, but we're out of time, and I feel like you would want to know." She pulled his hand from her cheek, kissed the palm, and brought it down to rest on her stomach. 

A long moment passed before Jon caught her meaning. His eyes shot open in surprise, "You're… pregnant?!" He worried immediately that his tone did not relay the happiness, but Daenerys' eyes were locked on the wide grin on his face. She pursed her lips together and nodded quickly. Before either of them could say anything else, they were kissing again, his hands entangled in her long silver hair. He could barely believe that she had shown any interest in him, a Northern fool, a bastard, out of all of the men in Westeros who would undoubtedly make a better suitor for a Queen. When he had gone to her chambers on the ship ride to White Harbor, he had only meant to tell her how he felt, to maybe see if she was feeling the same. He knew he could not go on any longer without at least telling her, but when she opened her door, the look in her eyes was too much for him. She looked at him as if she knew exactly why he was there and was almost chastising him for not coming to her sooner. The way she had locked eyes with him, and pushed the door open to let him in, without a word, the way she watched him as he had entered, the space between them that closed as he closed the door. It was all a blur, and all so unexpected, but he never regretted his decision to visit her that night, and now… now they had a miracle to show for it. 

They both pulled away, breathless, from the kiss that reminded him so much of their first, and he pressed his forehead to hers, hoping it would not be their last. He knew, no matter what, he could not fall to the Night King, because he had two reasons to fight waiting at home for him. He could feel Dany starting to shiver, though she was wearing a fur-lined cloak, much like his own, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the warmth of his own cloak. He squeezed her tight, and said, "I need you to stay here, in Winterfell. I need you and our baby to be safe." 

Her small shivers stilled then, as she tensed at his request and pulled back to stare into his eyes. He looked back at her, eyes pleading with hers because this was something he was not willing to concede. Between the risk of fighting in a battle against the dead, and her supposed barrenness, he could not let anything happen to her or his child. Something in his eyes must have convinced her, as her stern look softened, and she nuzzled her way back into his chest. "For so long I thought of my dragons as invincible, and myself so when I was with them. Now we all know that they are not. I will stay here, but I am sending them out there with you. If the Night King has Viserion, you have no chance of defeating him alone."

"Aye, I suppose you're right. But will they follow me?" he questioned.

"Once the battle begins, even I would not be able to stop them from joining in any way. They are drawn to the noise and the smell of blood. But I cannot say what they will do if they see their brother…" her voice trailed off. After a moment, she let out a small sigh. "I suppose we should get back to help with preparations." She pulled away from him then, making it a few steps back towards the courtyard before Jon pulled her back into him.

"Not so fast," he said. "I mean to do right by you, and our child, after… this is all over. That is if you will have me… I never want to wish my life on a child of mine, and I know it is beneath your station to marry a bastard, but…"

She put her small, soft hand over his mouth. "Jon Snow, don't you dare speak so foul of the father of my child in my presence!" her tone was teasing, but he felt the seriousness of her words all the same. "I named you my Warden of the North, have been named King by your own people and made a believer of all of us. If anyone is fit consort, it is you." She moved her hand then to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. 

When their lips broke apart, he said, "Now all we have to do is survive this battle." He had said it as a joke, but neither of them was laughing. Everything he had ever dreamed of having was his now; family, purpose, and though his name was Snow, no one treated him as a bastard. But on the horizon, a great foe was on the march to take everything he held dear.


End file.
